


Cursing The Crown

by mxgarisready



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mad King Ryan, king AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxgarisready/pseuds/mxgarisready
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Ramsey used to rule with his husband, Michael, at his side - that all ended when Haywood lost himself to the darkness surrounding the enchantments he'd been meddling with and took the crown from him.</p><p>(A serious of out of sequence chapters based in the Mad King AU.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cursing The Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Later, Michael would look back upon this point more than he’d like to admit. He’d study the memories over and over in his effort to pinpoint the moment when he realised that something wasn’t right with Ryan.

Michael couldn’t stand the days when it seemed like the entire kingdom wanted an audience. He honestly didn’t know how Geoff had the patience to sit on his throne, hour after hour, speaking to people who sometimes came to them with problems that just weren’t possible to fix. It seemed like they'd come to them with the most trivial of matters, things that could be solved in their own homes. More often than not, it gave him a headache.

Like now, for example.

Despite Geoff’s lazy recline into his throne, Michael could tell that his husband was paying rapt attention to the man before them. There was a sharpness to his gaze that was reserved for business, and it showed his true interest over his apparently uncaring attitude. Most knew that the king listened despite the way he presented himself; he'd never sent a person away, even when Michael deemed the problem boring or too frustrating. Geoff had earned himself a reputation for keeping his kingdom satisfied, whatever the cost.

As Michael let his gaze and attention drift from the conversation, he had to admit that he could have avoided this; it wasn’t every day that he attended the court, despite his duty to. He often avoided it in favour of practicing his swordsmanship with the knights that had been his friends before he’d married Geoff and taken up the throne beside his. With marriage had come a rise in class, and he missed his friends. He was lucky that Geoff was a kind man, and an even kinder husband. It was why he'd fallen for him in the first place.

He closed his eyes, raising a hand to gently press his fingers to his temple. Michael barely noticed that the man had left; it was only when he felt Geoff’s hand take hold of his free one that he cracked open an eye and glanced over.

Geoff gave his hand a light, comforting squeeze. Michael turned his own over to slip his fingers between the other’s, opening both eyes to meet Geoff’s properly. Now that he’d dropped the façade, Michael could see that Geoff was just as tired as he was.

“After this next one, we’re done for the day,” Geoff promised quietly. His thumb rubbed back and forth over Michael’s hand soothingly as he spoke, sending pleasant tingles down Michael's spine. “Maybe we can take a walk in the gardens.”

Fighting it out with a sword and a trained partner was usually Michael’s go-to but, on the other hand, it was always a treat to spend time with Geoff without having to involve the kingdom. It was rare that there wasn’t something to attend to, these days. Aside from evenings and nights, there wasn't much time they got alone together - although, Michael had to admit that he'd known that even when they'd started courting.

“Perfect,” Michael sighed. “I’m too tired for this shit.”

Geoff smirked, lips quirking up at the corners. “After our walk, we can head back to our chambers and I can help with that, too.”

Michael burst into laughter and shoved Geoff away playfully. “You shouldn’t talk like that in public, Geoff, holy shit.”

“And you should watch your mouth in public, too,” Geoff shot back. Michael reclined in his throne with another quiet snort of laughter, ready to relax and let his mind wander again. As Geoff faced forwards, he was grinning, and his smile lingered even when he raised his voice to announce that they were ready for the last hearing. Michael reclined in his throne with another quiet snort of laughter, ready to relax and let his mind wander again.

The fact that it was a familiar face was enough to grab Michael’s attention.

“Lord Haywood,” Geoff said, surprised. “What brings you here?”

Later, Michael would look back upon this point more than he’d like to admit. He’d study the memories over and over in his effort to pinpoint the moment when he realised that something wasn’t right with Ryan. He knew he was more than capable of spotting such tells, so why hadn't he picked up on it sooner? Perhaps it was his tiredness, or his headache, or the fact that he was preoccupied with how he and Geoff would spend their evening.

Ryan had been Geoff’s friend for a long time, as had another, Jack Pattillo. After his coronation, Michael had become acquainted with the two; it was common for them to drop in when they could to exchange a few words before they had to move on again. It was rare that the three could really settle down to talk like the old friends they were. Geoff often mourned the fact that he couldn't sit down with them more often for a tankard of mead.

The emptiness of the room was Michael's first clue that something was wrong.

Ryan stayed by the doors, hands behind his back as he tugged them shut. Rather than the echoing boom they usually emitted, there was just a soft _shush_. The guards kept their posts outside rather than accompanying Ryan in - he _was_ known and trusted, after all; Ryan was one of a handful that Geoff had cleared with the guards. He was a good man, one that couldn't be turned against the king.

The second was that Ryan didn't respond when Geoff spoke again. He simply remained silent.

Michael sat up, eyes narrowing and fingers gripping the arms of his throne as he leaned forwards a little so he could get a better view. His skin crawled with uncertainty as Ryan started forwards, his pace slow and deliberate as he took measured steps towards them. He seemed to move fluidly as he walked, his long strides and swinging arms carrying a fluid grace throughout his body. A small smile spread across his lips.

It reminded Michael of the way the ocelots of the kingdom would stalk their prey. He'd witnessed it many times when he'd been out hunting; he'd disturbed them by accident, but they always looked the same: hunched shoulders, deliberate placements of their paws, gaze fixed.

Ryan looked like a predator.

Alarm bells rang inside Michael's head. Geoff's smile had fallen, replaced by furrowed eyebrows and a concerned, questioning repetition of Ryan's name. The king took a step down from his throne, moving onto the same level as Ryan, and Michael was compelled to follow. With such a strong sense of danger in the air, Michael wasn't about to let his husband stand alone. He touched the sheath at his hip, comforting himself with the familiar pattern of his sword's grip.

He was glad that he'd been watching Ryan closely by now; he caught sight of the first glint of a blade, and it gave him time to shove Geoff behind himself and draw his own. It was usually so easy to fall into a comfortable stance with his sword raised, but it became suddenly harder when he met Ryan's familiar - and yet so cold and icy - eyes. The warmth and mirth normally found there was completely gone.

"Michael, what the fuck?" Geoff growled. There was a hand on his shoulder, tugging lightly in an effort to move him away, but Michael shrugged out from underneath it.

"Something's wrong," Michael said simply. He jerked his chin towards Ryan. "Look at him. Do you see your friend in him?"

Geoff fell silent. Ryan's smile had become a grin, teeth bared now as he allowed his thin rapier to come out of its sheath with a long, rasping scrape. It made the hair on the back of Michael's neck stand up, and he stepped backwards, forcing Geoff further away. 

"Ryan," Geoff breathed. His chest pressed to Michael's back as he tried to get closer, even though his husband tried to nudge him away again. "What the fuck are you doing?"

His silence had been the most unnerving part, Michael thought. But at Geoff's question, Ryan began to chuckle softly. "Geoff," he said, voice almost like a purr, "I'm going to put the crown where it belongs. You've been too relaxed; it's high time that it goes to someone who knows how to use it. You've been idle, my friend. This kingdom needs a firm hand."

Michael honestly felt sick that Ryan had betrayed them like this. It wasn't him, it wasn't the Ryan they knew, and Michael's head spun as he fought over whether to finish this quickly or figure out what was wrong with Ryan. One thing stood clear in his mind, though: he had to protect Geoff. The guards weren't coming - they'd have interrupted by now if they were able, certainly; Michael had been at Geoff's side long enough to know the routine. If Michael stood down, the king would be vulnerable.

It was down to him.

"Geoff," Michael said softly, "leave."

This time, his hand gripped the back of his shirt, not daring to disturb his readied stance for fear of giving Ryan an opening. "Michael-"

"Go. You know as well as the rest of the kingdom that I can do this. I'll come to you when it's done."

His confidence made Ryan smirk, and Michael's blood boiled in response. It was almost enough to get him to make a foolish lunge towards him, but he stayed put. There would be a moment, a time to strike, and this wasn't it just yet.

Geoff's lips touched the back of his neck lightly. "Stay safe," he murmured. Michael listened for the sound of Geoff's footsteps as he slipped between the two thrones, taking a back exit to avoid having to go near Ryan. Usually Michael was frustrated by the winding side corridors that he would forever lose himself in, but now he was glad. It meant Geoff could get to safety. He'd always known the passages better than him.

When they were alone, Ryan's smile returned.


End file.
